Outtakes From Letters
by TwilightRamblings
Summary: Little scenes and PWPs from the Letters Universe, whether expanding on scenes or bringing in totally new ones. Harry & Severus adoption.
1. Two Weeks with the Dursleys

**This is an outtake from Letters: The Year with the Snake, which is the sequel to Letters: The Year with the Stone. This is a set of one shots, mostly PWP-like, though showing a little bit of progression. **

**Not mine, just my sandbox :)**

The Second Day – Harry POV

"I hate them!" Harry yelled into his pillow, kicking his feet uselessly against the covers. "I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!"

Harry knew, in a small part of his mind, that throwing a temper tantrum wasn't going to help him deal with his relatives but it did make him feel better.

"Harry?" Harry refused to raise his head and acknowledge his Dad's soft call from outside his door. "Harry, I know you're in there."

"Go away," Harry said, still talking into his pillow. There was a moment's pause and then Severus opened his bedroom door and came in.

"Oh Harry," Severus sighed, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Go away," Harry repeated, not caring that he was being rude.

"If you're sure," Severus said, trailing off at the end of the question. Harry didn't answer, but he felt the bed move as Severus stood.

"No, wait!" Harry protested, barely lifting his face from the pillow. He heard Severus pause but was reassured when the bed dipped as Severus sat back down.

"What happened to make you so upset?" Severus asked softly, referring to how Harry had yelled at Dudley not ten minutes past.

Harry sniffed and turned his head away from Severus, feeling incredibly foolish all of a sudden. "Dudley spilt juice on my book," Harry admitted quietly.

"The one Lupin gave you?" Severus asked, placing his hand between Harry's shoulder blades and rubbing comforting circles.

"Uh uh," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Which one then?"

"The one you gave me." Severus had given Harry a copy of a book called The Chronicles of Narnia, with a cloth cover. It was the nicest looking book Harry had ever owned.

"Ah," Severus said and Harry struggled to decipher his tone.

"I was being really careful with it and making sure that it didn't get dirty and then that blond pig came along and spilt juice all over it," Harry's voice had risen to a wail by the end of his sentence and he was ashamed to feel hot tears on his cheeks. He was acting like a baby!

"It's okay, Harry. I know you were being careful with it and I don't blame you," Severus said, making soothing noises. "And I can always replace it if the damage is irreparable," Severus added when that didn't calm Harry down.

"You shouldn't have to," Harry sobbed. "Dudley ruins everything."

Severus didn't reply as Harry dissolved into tears, but he didn't stop rubbing Harry's back reassuringly either. After Harry's tears stopped, Harry sat up, scrubbing at his face with his arm. Severus put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Harry leant into his Dad's shoulder, feeling tired from his outburst of emotion. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, not looking up.

"Good," Severus said. Harry felt Severus brush the hair back from his forehead and leaned into the reassuring touch. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Not well," Harry admitted, thinking about how late he'd been awake last night.

"Perhaps you might want to take a nap now, then?" Severus suggested. Harry nodded, feeling too tired to protest. "And maybe, after that, you could apologise to Dudley?"

"Dad!" Harry protested, sitting up and looking him in the face.

"Dudley will say sorry to you as well, and I'll ban him from taking drinks or food into the library," Severus promised.

"I don't want to," Harry said, pouting stubbornly.

"Harry," Severus said warningly.

Harry looked at his Dad, frowning stubbornly. "Only if he apologises first," Harry said, relenting at the hard look on his Dad's face.

"He will," Severus said. "I'll make sure he knows what he did was wrong."

The Fourth Day – Severus POV

"That boy is a menace! If you won't let me pull him into line, you do it!" Vernon Dursley yelled as Severus came out up the stairs from his Potions lab.

Severus raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, waiting for Vernon to give him more information. When he continued to make useless comments, Severus said, "If you tell me what Harry supposedly did, I can decide what consequences are appropriate."

"That stupid boy was threatening my son," Vernon said. "He was using that, that stick, and pointing it at Dudley!"

"Harry and Dudley were told to practice their wandwork today, so it would stand to reason that they would have their wands out, possibly even pointing at each other. Did you actually see them cast any spells?" Severus asked, looking towards the library where the children were meant to be studying.

"I don't even know what that looks like!" Vernon yelled.

"Colourful sparks, usually," Severus drawled, enjoying Vernon's discomfit. "Harry, Dudley!" Severus called, summoning the boys to the lounge room.

Harry came out of the library, looking mildly curious. Dudley, on the other hand, came from the kitchen, with a piece of cake in each hand. Severus closed his eyes and sighed, mentally kissing his quiet afternoon goodbye.

"Harry, did you cast any spells today?" Severus asked, glaring at Dudley. Dudley looked at Severus and paled. Severus shook his head minutely as Dudley went to put the cake down on coffee table.

"No, Dad. We were just trying the wand motions," Severus looked back at Harry in time to see him glare at Vernon, which gave Severus the rest of the story.

"In that case, Harry, feel free to go back to your book," Severus said. When Harry shrugged and went back into the library, Severus turned to Dudley. "Dudley, why did Madame Pomfrey and I set out a food plan for you?"

Dudley's eyes were wide and he looked to his parents quickly. When they looked back with equally blank eyes, Dudley ventured, "Because you think I eat too much?"

Severus shook his head and sighed. "No. Guess again."

"I don't know," Dudley said, looking distressed.

"We are following your food plan because your weight is in a dangerous range and in order for you to be healthy, you need to lose weight. If you were hungry, you know that there is a list of foods on the fridge that you could have eaten. Why did you feel like you needed cake instead?" Severus asked, trying to see Dudley as any student on a diet instead of the boy who had spent the last two days tormenting his son at every opportunity.

"Because cake tastes better. Carrots are icky," Dudley complained.

"So you wanted something sweet?" Severus clarified.

"Yeah," Dudley agreed. Severus ignored the twitch that made him want to correct Dudley and went with the conversation.

"Have you tried any of the teas that I recommended you?" Severus asked, thinking of the loose leaf teas that he kept in the kitchen for Draco.

"No, tea is stupid," Dudley said stubbornly.

"Well, next time you want cake, I want you to make some of the tea I showed you. If you still feel like you want something sweet after finishing that, then you can have one slice of cake. But try the tea first," Severus said. "And since you've already had your dessert today, you aren't allowed to have any tonight."

"That's not fair," Dudley started. Severus glared, just a little and Dudley stopped talking.

"Good choice," Severus drawled before walking towards the kitchen. "And put the rest of that in the bin. When you eat, you use plates and utensils. Or at least a plate," Severus spat.

The Seventh Day – Severus POV

"Mum, where's my Gameboy?" Dudley yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Severus glared at Harry's bedroom door, resisting the urge to yell at the boy.

"Dudley, enough yelling," Severus heard Petunia say back to her son. "It's where you left it."

"Mum," Dudley whined loudly.

"You know where you left it, Dudley," Petunia's voice said from closer.

"I've never heard her make Dudley do something," Harry said, quietly. "Is the sky falling? Are there flying pigs?"

Severus smirked, trying not to laugh. "Harry," he warned.

"Don't pretend it wasn't funny. Because if I can laugh about it, then so can you," Harry said, offering Severus a edge piece of the puzzle they were completing.

"Then perhaps they're changing, a little bit," Severus suggested. Harry still laughed disbelievingly.

The Tenth Day – Harry POV

"Potter, do my homework for me," Dudley said, sitting close enough to Harry to make him uncomfortable.

"Hmm, let's see, no," Harry replied, shifting away.

"Come on, Potter, I don't understand Potions and you do, so you should do my homework for me," Dudley said matter-of-factly.

Harry was about to reply when he realised that there was someone else in the room. "Convince me, Dudley."

"I won't beat you up for like three weeks next year," Dudley offered. Harry grimaced at him and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I won't talk to you at all for like three weeks next year."

"Still not good enough, Dudley," Harry said.

"If you do my Potions homework, I won't call you a Freak for a whole year," Dudley said, acting like he was offering Harry a great prize.

"Somehow, Dudley, I thought you were enjoying your homework," Severus said from behind the couch. Dudley jumped a foot and Harry snorted.

"Potter, you tricked me!" Dudley said, turning with an angry look.

Harry gave Dudley an annoyed look and stood up. "Well, duh, Dudley."

"Shut up, Potter," Dudley said angrily.

"Perhaps, boys, it would be better if you did your homework in separate rooms today?" Severus asked, picking up the piece of paper Dudley was writing his essay on. "Surely you've written more than this, Dudley?"

Harry smirked and left the room, listening to the lovely sounds of Dudley getting scolded. He peeked into the library and then decided that he wanted to study in the stable. Severus had given him permission to study down there as long as he didn't get distracted.

Harry walked down to the stable, humming the tune from one of Dudley's favourite shows. He gave Mickey a pat on the nose and then went up into the hayloft. He had spent about an hour shifting hay bales so that he had a place to sit and put his books. He hadn't told Severus about it but the next day, he'd found horse blankets covering the re-arranged hay bales, making it so that he couldn't get stabbed by the hay.

He settled on the hay bales, lying stomach down with his History work in front of him. He'd only been there for a few minutes before his white Snowy Owl flew in the open stable door and settled on his shoulder. Hedwig was the name that Harry had found for her when he received her. He'd sent for clothes from Madame Malkins and Hedwig had been the owl to carry them back to him. The invoice had a note that said the owl was his now, but Harry had no idea who had bought the Snowy for him.

"Don't do that, girl," Harry complained as she nibbled on his ear. She batted him around the head with her wings in rebuke but stopped doing it.

"Harry?" Harry startled awake at the sound of his Dad's voice, jerking up from his parchment. He knocked his parchment off his cheek, looking in dismay at the smeared essay. "Harry? Are you up there?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm here," Harry said, rubbing his cheek and hoping that the ink hadn't transferred to his cheek. He ran over to the ladder and climbed down. Severus was standing with Strider, patting the big horse on the face. "I fell asleep, I'm sorry, Dad. Am I late for dinner?"

Severus turned to face Harry. His eyes went wide and Harry saw his Dad's eyes light up like he'd heard a good joke. "Did you fall asleep on your essay?" Severus asked, drawing his wand and coming towards Harry.

"Yes, I think I ruined it," Harry explained.

"I dare say you have, Harry." One side of Severus' mouth quirked up in a smirk. "Since half of it is on your face."

"What? Oh no," Harry said, covering his face with his hands. Severus took his chin in his hand and tilted Harry's face up, knocking Harry's hands away gently. Severus waved his wand in front of Harry's face and then smiled.

"There, all better. Are you still not sleeping well?" Severus asked, turning and walking back towards the house.

"I am, I guess," Harry said. "I just always wake up tired and don't feel any better."

"Have you been having nightmares?" Severus asked.

"Not that I remember," Harry said, thinking about it.

"Will you take a Potion for me tonight? It should help you sleep more soundly and stop you from waking up tired. It won't keep you asleep if you have a nightmare and it shouldn't make you feel drowsy in the morning," Severus explained.

"Okay, I guess." Harry stopped walking. "Dad, can I have a potion for my stomach before dinner?"

Severus stopped walking and looked back with wide eyes. "Given your usual reluctance to drink that type of potion, I'm surprised that you're asking. Are you still feeling nauseous?"

"A little. Mostly just not hungry," Harry clarified.

"In that case, you can have the potion, but I'm taking you to see Madame Pomfrey tomorrow morning," Severus said. Harry grimaced but Severus just kept walking towards the house. "It's meatloaf tonight," Severus said when Harry didn't follow straight away. Harry frowned and then followed, happy to have Severus put an arm around him when he got next to him.

**Review if you liked and look out for another outtake featuring the unwrapping of birthday presents :)**


	2. Birthday Presents

Letters Year Two

"Harry, come on! It's gift time!" Teddy called, pulling Harry out of the kitchen away from Trixie.

"Hey! I was helping her," Harry protested.

"Harry, it's your birthday, you're not meant to be helping anyone," Teddy groaned. Harry shrugged and walked into the sitting room with him. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had joined them for the dinner, and the sitting room was becoming uncomfortably full.

"Happy birthday Harry," Fred and George said in unison and Fred handed Harry a parcel.

"Thanks guys," Harry said with a smile, perching on the arm of the couch next to Severus to open it. He slid a finger under the tape and lifted the flap of paper, smiling even wider when he saw the Zonko's label on the box. "Awesome," Harry breathed, pulling the box out and opening it.

"Thought you could start Hogwarts with a bit of an advantage," George explained. Harry laughed and opened the box, examining the contents. There was the standard prank items as well as some Sugar Quills.

"Just don't go using any of those on us, you hear," Fred added with a mock scowl.

"I wouldn't dare," Harry assured them. Rachael reached out and placed her gift in Harry's lap, giving him an affectionate kiss on the top of his head.

"Happy birthday, squirt," she said, sitting back on George's lap on the floor. Harry smiled in thanks and opened the wrapping on the thin and flat parcel. He was surprised to see that it was a cooking book. "I know you cooked at your relative's house and that you didn't really have a choice but I thought that you might like to try cooking for fun sometime," Rachael explained, shrugging nervously.

"It's awesome," Harry assured her. The book seemed to contain recipes for lots of cakes and other desserts and Harry couldn't wait to try it.

"Mine next," Draco said, standing and handing Harry a parcel. Unlike the others, it was wrapped in plain paper, a Slytherin green. Harry opened the box and heard Severus make an impressed sound as he spotted the crest on the box. Harry lifted the lid, noticing a piece of leather with straps on it and the same crest as the box.

"It's a wand holster," Severus explained. "You wear it on your arm, like this," Severus said, lifting it from the box and placing it over Harry's left arm. "Then when you need your wand, you don't have to fumble it out of your pocket," Severus finished, doing up the straps with his right hand only. Seeing Harry's impressed look, he smiled. "You'll learn how to put it on easily enough and if you wear it to your classes, you'll get the hang of drawing it quick enough."

"I wear one at school, but I didn't wear it today," Draco added.

"I've got one but I don't wear it. Most of the upper years wear theirs everyday," Teddy explained.

"I use mine during Quidditch, in case something happens while we're flying," Marcus agreed.

"Thanks Draco, this will be really helpful. I can never decide where to keep my wand," Harry said, remembering several instances where his wand had been stuck under his books in his bag.

"You know, I really wish Hogwarts had classes for stuff like this," Hermione said, frowning at the Slytherins. "Nobody in Gryffindor ever bothers to tell us this."

"You know Miss Granger, you're probably right about that," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Hermione looked over with wide eyes, apparently having forgotten that the teachers were there. "I'm sorry Professor, that was rude."

Severus snorted as Professor Dumbledore admitted, "A little, Miss Granger. But no matter."

"Perhaps, we should organize within the Seventh Year Prefects for them to run a class for the younger years. Maybe within each House, to save scheduling problems," Professor McGonagall suggested.

"That would be plausible, but what about the Muggle-born Prefects? They wouldn't know these things either. We'd at least have to tutor the Seventh Years and then by the time we've done that, we may as well just teach them ourselves," Severus said, smirking gently at Hermione. "In the case of Pomona and myself, it would only be formalizing the advice we already give our students."

"We can discuss this later, at the staff meetings, perhaps," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling towards Harry.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall agreed.

"Here, Harry, have mine next," Neville said with a grin, handing over an oddly shaped present. Harry took it and held it from the base, as Neville had. It was top heavy and the wrapping seemed to be draped over the present, so Harry had a good guess what it was. He placed the bottom of the present in his lap and gripped it with his legs to keep it upright which he pulled the wrapping off the top of it. Green waxy leaves greeted him, sprouting from a tree like plant. Harry pulled the wrapping down further and noticed a tag on one of the stems. He turned it to face him and read 'Dwarf Lemon Meyer' on the tag. "It's a lemon tree, but it'll never grow really tall if you keep it in a pot," Neville explained.

"Cheers, Neville," Harry said, trying to pull the rest of the wrapping off. Severus reached over and lifted the pot, letting Harry pull the wrapping away.

"I thought you could put it in your dormitory, since your dorms are underground and all," Neville said with a smile. "Professor Sprout could help you spell it to grow without sunlight, if you asked."

"There are certain spots in the dormitories in Slytherin that are spelled for plant growth," Severus said, taking the plant off of Harry's lap and placing it on the coffee table. "I'll be certain to show them to Harry."

Harry smiled at Neville encouragingly when he looked curiously at Professor Snape but didn't get the chance to urge him to comment before a present floated into his lap. Professor Dumbledore was casually holding his wand pointed at the present, so Harry could guess whose present this was. He smiled at the snitches dancing across the wrapping paper that Professor Dumbledore had used. He took the wrapping off carefully, ignoring the groans from Teddy, Fred and George. Underneath was a flat packet of sherbet lemons, large enough to make Harry's eyes widen. "Wow, Professor, that's a lot of sherbet lemons," Harry said, holding up the packet so that everyone could see. Severus rolled his eyes and took the packet from Harry.

"After all the effort I went to stop you from spoiling Harry with sweets," Severus drawled. Harry looked at him, surprised, as Professor Dumbledore laughed.

"Forgive me, Severus, but it is the boy's birthday after all," Professor Dumbledore said, a smile on his face.

"Do you have a serving bowl, Dad?" Harry asked quietly, glad that his Dad and Professor Dumbledore were friendly again. Severus looked over with a confused expression but held out his wand and summoned a serving bowl. Harry opened the packet and dumped the contents in the bowl, and then took the bowl off of Severus and put it on the coffee table next to Neville's lemon tree.

"Cheers, Harry," Fred said as he leant forward and grabbed a lolly. Professor Dumbledore gave him a gentle smile and took one as well, popping it into his mouth with a happy sound. Harry looked back down to the present, exclaiming in surprise over the other part of the present. An ornate wooden box, the size of one of his notebooks from school but deeper, opened slowly after he traced the carvings on the top. Inside, there was an assortment of items, some letters but also a small dog-shaped teddy and a blue blanket. The items all showed signs of smoke damage but Harry could see that they had been special before that. He heard Remus and Severus both take a sharp breath in as he picked the blanket up and saw the letters HJP embroidered on it.

"After hearing from Minerva about how much you love stories about your parents, I took the liberty of going to the vault that Gringotts has for your family's things. When we cleaned up Godric's Hollow, we placed everything in a vault, so that you might one day be able to go through it. This is only a small portion of what you'll find there. The key for the vault is in the compartment in the top of the box," Professor Dumbledore explained gently. Harry heard him as though from a distance, gazing at the small soft toy. There was a name on the tip of his tongue, one that he could barely remember.

"I remember this," he breathed. Remus looked at him sharply, but he continued. "It's pa- something. It's name, I mean," Harry explained with a small blush.

"Padfoot," Remus said. "You called it Padfoot. You had one from each of us. You loved that dog. Wouldn't sleep without it." Remus smiled but Harry could see the far off look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, packing the teddy back into the box so that it would be safe. "This means a lot."

"Since it is something that was yours to begin with, I merely consider this returning it to its rightful owner. The box was your father's, and the letters are your mother's," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry. Severus held out his hands for the box and Harry passed it over carefully. Severus stood and carried the box over to the bookshelf, placing it on one of the higher shelves.

"You know, I can actually picture Harry dragging that stuffed toy around, can't you, Hermione?" Fred said with a wicked grin. "Widdle Harry, in footsie pyjamas and sucking his thumb, trailing around after his Mum," he elaborated in a baby voice, making everyone laugh.

Harry grabbed the cushion off of the couch before Severus sat down and threw it at Fred, making everyone laugh even harder. "Here, Potter," Marcus said, handing over a small parcel. Harry opened it, smiling warmly at him. Inside were a pair of quidditch gloves, which Harry quickly tried on. "They'll change to fit you. And I'd better see you at tryouts," Marcus said in a mock-threatening voice.

"Definitely," Harry assured him. "Thanks Marcus."

"Here, Harry, I can't wait any longer," Teddy said, chucking Harry his parcel. Harry laughed and deliberately opened it really slowly, laughing when Teddy told him off. With a flourish, he removed the rest of the paper to reveal a painted picture of them both. "I got it at that fair. Well, I told the lady that if she could it would be really cool, and she got a photo of us before we had that scuffle and then she painted it."

Harry looked up at Teddy with a huge grin, ignoring the slight sting to his eyes that said they were getting damp. He sprung up and hugged his friend, touched that his friend would do something so thoughtful. "Thank you!"

Teddy hugged him back and then coughed, obviously uncomfortable. "It doesn't move, which is a bummer, but I figured you could put it up somewhere."

"It can go on my bedside table with the others," Harry promised his friend. He slid back into his spot, passing the painting to Hermione when she asked to look at it. She swapped him the painting for the parcel that she'd bought him, which Harry accepted with thanks. He opened it eagerly, knowing that Hermione tended to give books. He was right, he saw. Hermione's gift was three Muggle books, by an author called Phillip Pullman.

"I read the series at the start of the holiday and I bought you a copy because I think you'll like it too," She said when he held them up so that everyone else could see it.

"Thanks Hermione, I can't wait to read them," Harry said, giving his friend a reassuring smile. Harry and Hermione had been exchanging letters all summer about the books they were reading and had been glad to realise that they had pretty similar tastes in books. "I'll probably get a chance before the end of the holidays."

Remus laughed out loud and when the others looked at him for explanation, he said, "Harry's too read pile is almost as tall as he is, right now." He smiled at Harry and passed over his parcel, leaning down to ask Hermione what other books she'd read this summer. While Hermione excitedly explained the books that Harry and her had compared reading, Harry opened Remus' present, which was more books. There were three books - The Indian in the Cupboard, The Three Musketeers and The Incredible Journey. Harry smiled as he recognised one that Remus had told him about and thanked Remus.

"Wow, this is a lot of presents," Harry said as he leant over to put the books on the ground next to him.

"That's what birthdays are for," George said, making the adults laugh.

"This is the last one," Severus said quietly as he handed Harry a large, square package. Harry took it carefully, not knowing what it was. He took the wrapping off it to see a plain, leather bound journal sitting on top of a chess set.

"Awesome," Harry breathed, pulling both items out. Severus took the journal so that he could comfortably look at the chess set.

"It's wizard's chess, so the set will get used to you," Severus said. "I thought you might find yourself wanting to practice." Harry noticed that the set wasn't brand new - there were some small scuffs on the box and when he opened the lid, he gasped in shock. Harry knew this set - the deep green coloured 'blacks' and the unique crown worn by both the queens, almost like it was made of flowers.

"It's from Christmas," Harry said quietly. "Last year." He looked to Severus for confirmation and he nodded. Harry turned sideways to wrap his Dad in a hug, hiding his suddenly wet eyes at the same time. "This is perfect."

"Now you have no excuse not to play, Potter," Draco drawled. "Even if you still get your butt kicked by any halfway competent Slytherin," he added with a smirk. Harry threw him a good-natured scowl, glad for his distraction.

"Thank you," Harry said to the group. "All of these gifts are perfect."

"I hate to break up this up," Remus started, sitting up and checking the time, "But if we're going to light a fire outside, we better get to it." Everyone agreed loudly, standing and stretching limbs. In the resulting ruckus, Harry turned and gave his Dad a quick kiss on the cheek, hugging him again.

"Thanks Dad. Today's been amazing. Absolutely amazing." Harry let himself be pulled away by Hermione and Rachael before Severus could answer but he did see Severus' warm smile as Harry got guided into the kitchen.

7


	3. Teddy and Hermione's Welcoming Feast

**So this is the second new chapter today in this story and for those who've missed it, there's a new chapter up in Letters: The Year with Snake too. **

**Read and review :)  
**

"Weasley, Ginevra," Professor McGonagall said, holding up the hat for the last person to come up and be sorted. Hermione watched with interest, knowing that she was probably going to be the new addition to their rapidly expanding study group. Ginny had been quiet on the train, letting Neville, Teddy and the Twins talk for her. When the hat took a moment before saying, "Gryffindor!" Hermione almost thought that Harry had been right when he'd mentioned to her that he thought that Ginny might end up in Slytherin.

Ginny was welcomed to the Gryffindor table by her brothers and their friends, then Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the school. Hermione didn't listen, knowing that Professor Dumbledore usually left the important things until after the meal. Instead, she looked over to the Slytherin table. Teddy wasn't listening either, instead staring fixedly at the spot at the Head table where Professor Snape was supposed to sit.

Hermione itched to go over and reassure him, but she knew he wouldn't listen. He hadn't listened on the train, and trying to tell him that Harry was probably fine and just in London somewhere, waiting for someone to find him, had only made him more agitated. Draco had mentioned Harry's absence but his comments had only made Teddy lash out in worried anger. After that, the blond boy had stuck his nose in the air and refused to talk to Teddy.

"Any news about Harry and Ron?" Fred asked her, under the general ruckus as the food appeared and everyone started eating.

"Not yet. Professor Snape's still out looking for them. He's been out ever since your Mum and Dad found out they were missing, Professor McGonagall said. I'm sure he's found them by now," Hermione said, confidently.

"I hope so," Fred said under his breath. "Or I'm going to tan his hide for Mum."

"I'm sure Professor Snape feels the same way," Hermione said with a little laugh. She looked up as both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked around the Head table. Hermione saw Teddy change to watching them and made a snap decision. She grabbed her plate, which Fred had dished up while they were talking, and stood up. Fred looked at her strangely but she shook her head dismissively and he shrugged at her. She walked over to the Slytherin table, making sure to come to Teddy's side where Blaise was sitting.

"Can I join you?" She asked Teddy, smiling nervously.

"Well, I'm not eating, but if you are, go ahead," Teddy said, gesturing to the table. Blaise shuffled over, smiling in welcome.

"You should eat. If they knew that Harry was hurt, they'd have told us. If they don't know anything, at least they don't know that they're hurt," Hermione said, trying to be rational. "And Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore leaving together? That's definitely about Harry. Nothing else would be that important," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, and what if what's important is that Harry's hurt?" Teddy said, tension evident in his voice.

"He's not hurt. You'd know if he was hurt. You can't be that close to someone and not know, Teddy," Hermione said. "Wait, can't you sense him?" Hermione asked in a rushed whisper.

"No, I can't do that. Especially not at any distance," Teddy complained. "Except," Teddy started and then trailed off. Hermione looked at him curiously, and then when he didn't answer, rolled her eyes and started eating her dinner. "He is here!" Teddy looked at Hermione with bright eyes and a wide smile. "I've never done that before."

"I read that empaths can sense a person's emotions better if they know them," Hermione said. "Maybe that's why. Is he hurt?"

"No. Scared but not hurt," Teddy said slowly, with a look of concentration on his face. Hermione gasped in alarm as blood suddenly dripped from Teddy's nose.

"Teddy, Teddy, stop doing whatever you're doing," Hermione said, tugging on his arm. He glared at her, and she handed him a napkin. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Wha-, oh man," Teddy said, pressing the napkin to his nose. Hermione gestured for him to put his head forward and looked toward the Head table, wondering if she should drag him up to Madame Pomfrey. Teddy noticed where she was looking and grabbed her arm, halting her movement. "No."

Hermione looked back at the Head table and then back at her friend. "Too embarrassing?"

"Yeah," Teddy said nasally.

"Well, we can just go sit up in the hospital wing," Hermione suggested. Teddy pulled the napkin away from his nose, starting the blood flowing again, and then nodded. Hermione stood up, offering her hand. Teddy looked at it and held up his, showing the blood that had dripped onto it. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and withdrew her hand, making Blaise laugh.

She started walking out of the Great Hall, knowing that Teddy had picked himself up and would follow her. She ignored the curious looks from the Gryffindor table and slipped out of the doors, taking a deep breath as she stepped into the silence of the Welcome Hall. After the quiet of her parent's home, Hogwarts was more than a little overwhelming with its noise and bustle. "I get that feeling too, you know," Teddy said behind her. Hermione looked at him and scowled, annoyed that he was reading her. "Don't do that, I can't help it."

Hermione took the stairs slowly, looking around at the quiet castle. Without people moving through it, as there usually was, it seemed larger. She shook off forbidding thoughts and started to climb the main staircase, knowing that Teddy would follow her. They walked to the Hospital Wing in silence, Teddy nursing his blood nose and Hermione trying to make sure they didn't get lost.

"Does the castle look different to you?" Hermione asked Teddy finally, looking at a door that she was sure hadn't existed two months ago.

"Well it changes everyday, so we're looking at maybe two month's worth of changes," Teddy said, looking around. He frowned suddenly, looking back toward the Great Hall.

"What is it, Teddy?" Hermione asked, holding the Hospital Wing doors open for him.

"Something, off, with someone downstairs. It's really faint. I don't like it," He said, scrunching his nose. Hermione was confused, wondering what Teddy meant. Without a better description, she shrugged and gestured for Teddy to pass her.

"Tell Professor Snape when you see him. Maybe one of the Seventh Years is having trouble," she suggested. Teddy still looked deep in thought, so she walked him over to the nearest bed and made him sit down. "Forget it, Teddy. Digging any deeper could hurt you."

"How did you know I was going to try that?" Teddy protested.

"Because I know you and Harry," Hermione replied simply.

Teddy glared at her, muttering under his breath. Hermione knew that he wasn't serious, so she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, laughing slightly. "No fair. We never get to stop you from doing anything."

"That's because I'm sensible," Hermione replied, sitting on the end of the bed next to Teddy. He scooted across slightly to give her room, making sure to keep his bloodied hands away from her.

"Am not," Teddy said.

"I am too!" Hermione protested.

"Am not," Teddy said, with a slight smile.

"I am too," Hermione said, then paused. "Teddy!"

Teddy burst out laughing, yelping when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "You fell for it!" He protested, gasping.

Hermione crossed her arms and turned away from him, sticking her nose in the air haughtily.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, it was funny," Teddy said, frowning at her. Hermione struggled to keep the smile off her face, trying to ignore Teddy's puppy dog eyes. "You thought it was funny, I know you did."

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer and started giggling, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Ha! Got you!" Teddy said, triumphantly.

"And what are you two doing in my Hospital Wing, missing the feast and all?" Hermione spun around, catching Teddy by the elbow as he jumped, to see Madame Pomfrey standing in the doorway.

"Teddy got a nosebleed," Hermione explained, glancing downward to see that she'd put her hand onto some of the blood on Teddy's shirt. "Ew!"

"Here, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey gestured for Hermione to give her her hand and when Hermione held it out, she used her wand to clean her hand. "Now, since you are whole and healthy, Miss Granger, it would be best if you returned to your dormitory. If you hurry, you will be able to catch the Prefects to get the password. If not, go to Professor McGonagall's office and wait for her there." Hermione glanced over at Teddy, frowning. "Theodore will be fine with me. Professor Snape is on the way as I speak."

"I thought he was looking for Harry?" Teddy asked.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have been found, and Mr Potter is with Professor Snape," Madame Pomfrey explained. "Professor McGonagall is bringing Mr Weasley up now. So if you would, Miss Granger?"

"Can I wait for Professor McGonagall? She was meant to be telling me how the arrangements for my dormitory was supposed to work," Hermione asked.

"You can stay until Professor McGonagall arrives but not a minute longer. And you," Madame Pomfrey said, rounding on Teddy, "are not to badger her for information about Mr Potter. He is safe, he is fine, and if Professor Snape hasn't killed him yet, then he will be fine until you see him in the morning." Teddy sat back, looking stunned.

"I wasn't going to," Teddy started. Madame Pomfrey scoffed and raised her eyebrow and he stopped. "You know, it's a little unfair how sarcastic all our teachers are," Teddy muttered.

Hermione laughed and moved off of Teddy's bed as Madame Pomfrey shooed her. She sat on the next bed over, trying not to crease the clean white sheets as she perched on the end of it.

"Now, what seems to have caused this, since you're not prone to blood noses, Mr Nott?" Madame Pomfrey asked, waving her wand over Teddy and vanishing the blood.

"Don't call me that," Teddy said, still pinching his nose with one hand. "And I was using my abilities, and my nose started bleeding."

Madame Pomfrey looked concerned and for a moment Hermione worried that she should have stopped Teddy from trying to sense if Harry was at Hogwarts. "Were you doing anything different from usual?" Madame Pomfrey asked, distracting Hermione from her guilt for a moment.

"Maybe," Teddy hedged.

"So yes then," Madame Pomfrey said. "And what did we tell you about doing that without Professor Snape's supervision?" She quizzed.

"Not to," Teddy said with a wince.

"And now you know why," Madame Pomfrey said, tapping Teddy's nose with her wand. "That'll stop the bleeding and you haven't really bled enough for a blood replenisher. I'll get you a headache potion to take, since I'm sure your head hurts, but then you can go rejoin the rest of Slytherin, Mr Nott." She ignored Teddy's distressed sound as she used his last name and went to her potions store.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Teddy said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, it was, you dolt. Now you're going to have to explain to Snape why you weren't with the rest of your house, and he's going to care a lot more about you doing something that could be dangerous," Hermione said in a stage whisper. Teddy grimaced and scowled over at the nurse.

"Damn, you're right. And he's probably in a horrible mood because he's been worried about Harry all day," Teddy said with a sigh. "One day, I will outthink my teachers. One day."

Hermione didn't get a chance to do much more than snort at Teddy's frustrated expression before the Hospital Wing door opened and Ron walked through, followed by Professor McGonagall. Upon seeing them sitting there, Professor McGonagall frowned, and pointed Ron in the direction of the bed on Teddy's other side. Ron had a cut over his eyebrow and looked very upset about something, but Hermione didn't dare ask. "Why are you both in the Hospital Wing, Miss Granger, Theodore?"

Hermione jerked her head up in surprise that Professor McGonagall was addressing Teddy so casually and then realised that she must know why Teddy didn't like people calling him by his last name, which even Hermione didn't know. "Teddy had a nose bleed so I brought him up to see Madame Pomfrey," Hermione explained.

"I see. Well, since you are physically fine, Miss Granger, perhaps you should join the rest of your House in Gryffindor?" Professor McGonagall asked, nodding to Madame Pomfrey as Madame Pomfrey handed Teddy his potion and turned to Ron.

"I don't know the password, Professor. And you wanted to talk to me about the dorms," Hermione reminded her teacher gently.

Professor McGonagall looked at her properly for the first time and then sighed. "Yes, I did. Thank you for reminding me. I have decided that the best place for you to stay this year will be with the new first year's, as you will be able to help them adjust to Hogwarts and none of them will have any reason to bully you. In fact, since Ron's little sister is now a Gryffindor first year, who I'm sure will be joining your group of companions, you may find it better than rooming with the now third years," Professor McGonagall explained. Hermione nodded, happy to think of being in the same dorm as Ginny, who she had met while shopping in Diagon Alley with Harry and the Weasleys. "The password is 'Zenyetta'. Please don't make me come find you, Miss Granger." Hermione knew that was her dismissal, so she got up off the bed and waved a quick goodbye to Teddy.

"See you in class, Hermione," Teddy called, chuffing back his potion with a smile.

7


End file.
